


Poems for Hapi Week

by Kithara17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithara17/pseuds/Kithara17
Summary: 1/11/21 - 1/17/21 was Hapi Week on Twitter! I wrote poems for the first four days on the prompts Expressions, Constellations, Beasts, and Nicknames.
Kudos: 1





	Poems for Hapi Week

**Author's Note:**

> My other Hapi Week project was a fanmix, a 30 minute long playlist called Burn Hard. If you would like to listen to it, you can find it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0IWnkgIuIWqZahK3PKadYS

**Expressions**

What’s with the look? Something on my face?  
Oh. Duh.  
I guess I occasionally forget that I even have a face,  
Or rather that my face has parts that move independently  
Sometimes the way I want them to, other times not.  
And when I remember, I just start like  
Doing things with my mouth and nose  
Like a baby who’s just figured out they can DO that.  
So if you see me doing that  
Sorry, or you’re welcome for the free entertainment. 

Actually, Chatterbox, you can probably relate a little bit.  
You don’t seem like the most expressive person here,  
As if your expressions are a language you don’t speak.  
Or you can but you have to think about it. But then  
Once you’re thinking about it you feel like the whole world  
KNOWS you’re thinking about it and you tell yourself  
“They probably don’t even think I’m human.  
They think I’m a demon wearing human skin  
But I haven’t quite gotten the hang of it yet.”  
Well I am, even if I haven’t. And so are you,  
Whether people treat you like it or not. 

Anyway, sorry for rambling;  
I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing  
And I’ll get back to contemplating my own musculature.  


**Constellations**

Where I was born, I was taught to watch the stars.  
I learned all their names, and where in the sky  
They would be each season. The Church says  
the Goddess lives on the Blue Sea Star.  
I wonder what it’s like, to call a star your home.  
  
In a book I read there was a girl who said  
“My constellations are the spaces between  
The stars, where my mind can travel forever.”  
I kinda get it. It’s boundless. I think I would   
Prefer to live there, rather than on a star.  
  
Or else I AM the star, and space is my home.  
I never ends, it just stretches on, and on,  
In every direction, infinitely: boundless.  
And so, every month of every year  
I am always home, no matter where I go.  


**Beasts**

Not to rage-write a poem  
But I have to get something off my chest:  
I’m sick of people looking at me   
Like I’m some sort of animal.  
Just because I can summon monsters  
Doesn’t mean I am one myself.  
And even if I were, I didn’t ask for it.  
And even if I did, what good does it do  
To antagonize me? If I were a monster  
And I saw some total stranger glaring at me  
I’d tear them to shreds. Well, they  
Can do whatever they want, and if I ever  
Acted like half the beast they think I am  
I’ll get locked away and they’ll be vindicated.  
So I’ve gotta be on my best behavior,  
On guard at all times for the sake  
Of people who hate me. What a life.  


**Nicknames**

“I don’t really like getting called names,  
But it’s you, so it feels special.”  
I said that to someone, once, and  
The feeling stuck with me. So when  
I care about someone, I try to share it  
With them. I guess not everyone reacts  
The same (Didi hates it; Eddy pretends to),  
So it’s not fair of me to assume that  
They would feel the way I did, back then.  
Maybe I’m not as close to them  
As that person was to me. I guess,  
Since I do it for everyone, it’s not special.  
Oh well. At this point I’m committed.  
Uh-oh. Here comes The Bert.  
If he catches me slacking off,  
He’ll give me an earful, or worse  
He’ll say nothing and poison my food   
Or something. I dunno. Later, Freckles.


End file.
